Victimas de Cupido
by Valen Mizukoshi
Summary: Para unas jovenes que no creian en el amor, este San Valentin el amor llamaria, a sus puertas (cortesia de cupido) y esa seria una llamada que no podrian ignorar, pero para estar junto a sus amados tendran que pasar muchas pruebas para comprobar que su amor es verdaero ¿Vale el verdadero Amor el maximo Sacrificio? ¿Lograran estar junto a sus amados? ¿Cupido hara de las suyas?
1. Chapter 1

**Valen: Woliiiis aquí les traigo un nuevo fic para San Valentin, lo mas probable es que actualice casi todos los días, estará terminando aproximadamente para abril, GRACIAS A ARLE NEE-CHAN (PRINCESSFIC) POR SU AYUDA.**

**Mary: bl bla bla bien abajo esta la ficha.**

**Miguel: solo un oc por persona (obligatorio)**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Nombre:

Edad: (16,17,18)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja: (menos, Kidou, Fudo, Haruna, Hide Nakata, Goenji, Fidio, Afuro y Hiroto)

Cita ideal:

Lugar preferido:

Como se conocieron:

Color favorito:

Ropa Casual:

Ropa elegante:

Ropa de baño:

Canción: (romantica)

Pareja de Celos:

**Chaoooo**

**Besooooos**

**Eso es todo actualizaremos lo mas pronto posible**


	2. Prologo

Victimas de Cupido

Valen: woliiiiiiiis aquí les traemos el prologo.

Miguel: disculpen si nos demoramos pero nuestra mama nos obligo a hacer limpieza y Valen salió del colegio antes porque esta enferma TT_TT

Valen: que cruel señora, nos trata como el servico TT_TT

Mama de Valen y Miguel: que dijeron?

Valen y Miguel: na..nada..TT_TT

0-0-0

Prologo:

Atodos nosotros nos a pasado, a todos nosotros nos puede suceder,cuando menos lo esperamos, pasa, hay un dia en el que los planetas se alinean, ese dia pueden ser…VICTIMAS DE CUPIDO.

Todo sucederá para unas jóvenes que no creen en el amor ni en la coincidencias, lo que no saben es que el amor llamara a su puerta, y esa seria una llamada que no podrían ignorar.

Esta es la historia de cómo esas jóvenes descubrieron, el verdadero amor, pero no sin antes pasar por difíciles pruebas y difíciles momentos, si su amor es verdadero lograrían llegar al final.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

En un hermoso dia los pajaros cantaban, y el dia era bello pero Cupido estaba habiendo de las suyas.

¿?: Hola, si, nos vemos alla, si llevare todo nos vemos entonces en el Raimon.

¿?: no te demores.

¿?: no me demoraría si un idiota no hubiera confundido mis papeles de inscripción mandándolos en vez de al Raimon al Instituto Imperial.

¿?: se ve que quieres a tu primo.

¿?: mas de lo que crees, bien pasare por Diana y nos vemos alla.

¿?: ok.

¿?: Cuida que Yuko y Shimori no destruyan nada, y tu tampoco si vez a mi hermano no lo mates el placer será mío

Hikari: no prometo nada U.U

0-0-0

Valen: listoooooo ese fue el Prologo les prometemos actualizar mas rápido verdad flojo?

Flojo digo Miguel: si, y no soy flojo.

Mama de Valen y Miguel: Miguel ves a barrer el patio.

Miguel: manda al perro TT_TT

Valen: si no fuera nuestra madre la mataria

Mama de Valen y Miguel: Niños maleducados seguro salieron a su padre!

Valen: oye que por lo menos el nos da Helado!

Miguel: y no es vieja amargada…

Mama: Niños..VENGAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS!


	3. La Venganza contra Genda

Victimas de Cupído

**Valen: woliiiis aquí la contyyyyyy sin mas que decir a excepción de Miguel X Susi mujajajaja**

**Miguel: que no estamos casados**

**Valen y Carlos: que siiiiiii hasta firmaste los papeles**

**Susi: que no estamos casados.**

**Valen y Carlos: Susi y Miguel están sentados en la banca de los enamorados…rarara se besaran rarara se casaran ah no ya están casados siiiiii**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a level5**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

¿?: Nunca Cambiaras verdad?

Angela: nop, y tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo Valen Nee-chan

Valen: cierto, Sayonara nos vemos.

Angela: Matta ne

Y asi la pelinegra se dirigió a la cancha del instituto Imperial, a esperar a su amiga Diana, pero con lo que no contaba encontrase era con un chico de rastas y googles practicando.

Kido: Exelente ahora Genda me deja aquí esperando, algo me dice que fue por su novia.

Valen sin querer desconcentra a ese chico haciendo que voltee havia ella.

Valen: etto..Hola…no has visto por aquí a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Kidou: no, quien eres tu?

Valen: Pues yo soy Valen Mizukoshi

Kido: Yo soy Yuuto Kidou

Valen: Un placer, estabas practicando?

Kido: si, es que un amigo me dejo plantado

Valen: puedo practicar contigo si quieres.

Kido: esta bien.

Valen: a que te robo el balón.

Kido: de acuerdo.

Y asi ambos empezaron a practicar

En otro lado:

Sakura: Por Fin vamos a entrar al Raimon.

Kim: Valen-chan va a matar a su primo por enviarla al instituto Imperial

Ale: hablando de el quien es su primo?

Angela: cierto nunca nos dijo quien era.

Yuko: dijo que su primo era medio tonto.

Shimori: -con una gota- Por lo menos Diana la acompaña

Yuko: vamos déjenme romper algo.

Shimori: no

Yuko: solo media escuela.

Angela: cuando me dejen perseguir a una fan de Goenji.

Todas: celosa.

Yuko: déjenme porfiiiis

Ale: ah no no pienso ir por ti a la cárcel de nuevo.

Yuko: que mala eres TT_TT

Sakura: Bien Yuko-chan puedes romper tan solo una banca.

Y de quien sabe donde Yuko saco una enorme hacha y se acerco a una banca y PUM ´PLAF PAM la banca quedo hecha añicos

Yuko: mucho mejor.

Ale: no pagare nada.

Yuko: tenia que desahogarme.

Angela: cambiemos de tema

Kim: chicas, no les parece una tontería eso de San Valentin

Lia: si, eso es para chicas tontas que no saben cuanto las pueden hacer sufrir.

Shimori: las chicas se están tardando.

Sakura: conociéndolas esperaremos mucho.

Sophi: no respondo, si golpeo a alguien.

En otra parte:

Caminaban una peliroja con dos mechones hacia delante, una pelicastaño, una peliroja con mechas rosadas con destino al raimon

Ikki: Vamos destinity que tenemos que llegar rápido.

Destinity: pero, las bipolares seguro que están haciendo todo un desastre

Aliya: seguro que Yuko-chan esta destruyendo media escuela

Tomoe: tenemos suerte que Valen-chan no este o de no, no quisiera imaginarme que harian.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Diana estaba caminando hacia la cancha de futbol cuando se tropieza con cierto pelicafe.

Diana: fijate por donde vas.

Genda: disculpa, venia distraído.

Diana: no importa me tengo que ir.

Genda: Espera, cual es tu nombre?

Diana: Diana Wolf y tu?

Genda: Kojirou Genda, disponible querida.

Diana: idota

Genda: a donde vas? (valen: chismoso)

Diana: a la cancha una amiga me esta esperando.

Genda:_ voy contigo Kido me va a matar.

Diana: si quieres.

Cuando ambos llegan ven a Valen y a Kido practicando animadamente cuando:

Diana: Valen –gritando-

A esto Valen se desconcentra y sin querer patea fuertemente el balón a la cara de Kido que ante el impacto se desmaya.

Genda; uuuu esto tengo que grabarlo –sacando su celular-

Diana: que gran amigo eres –notese el sarcasmo-

Valen: Quien es el?

Genda: Kojirou Genda un placer

Las dos: idiota

Valen: Mierda, bien hecho Diana la próxima me pegas con un arten en la cabeza- corriendo hacia Kido-

Diana: lo siento no sabia que estabas con alguien.

Genda: ire a avisarle a la enfermera (Valen: hasta que haces algo útil)

Diana: voy contigo, no sea que ella me mate –lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando aun asi Valen la escucho y la fulmino con la mirada-

Kido: despertando- que que paso?

Valen: pues –pensando etto que le digo, ah ya se te cayo un coco en la cabeza, no eso no eh, te raptaron los marcianos y cuando te devolvieron te caíste y te golpeaste, no eso tampoco, DING DONG- Genda te pego un balonazo en la cabeza n_n (Valen: mentir siempre es la solución okno XDDD)

Kido: ah y porque?

Valen. Dijo que –pensando: me las pagaras todas en esta Genda muajajajja- Fue porque no le prestaste tu capa.

Kido: ya me vengare de el.

Valen: vamos te acompaño a la enfermería.

Kido: no yo puedo.

Valen: no seas idiota y deja que te ayuda.

Kido acepto a regañadientes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Valen: ajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA ME VENGUE DE GENDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Les gusto?**

**Estuvo buena la venganza?**

**Yuko destruirá mas cosas?**

**Angela perseguir a una fan de Goenji?**

**Diana le dara una ostia (bofetada, cachetada, etc) a genda por cotilla (chismoso, staljer, etc)?**

**Ale ira a buscarlas a la cárcel?**

**Sakura le dra permiso de romper mas cosas a Yuko?**

**A Sophi se le acabara la paciencia?**

**Ikki, Tomoe, Destinity y Aliya llegaran antes de que Raimon termine en escombros?**

**Poruqe las chicas odian San Valentin?**

**Chaooooooo**

**Besoooooos**


End file.
